


Paying Attention

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [191]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Wanting Misaki like this was a discovery.





	Paying Attention

Wanting Misaki like this was a discovery, unpleasant and unwelcome burning in his belly. It was easier when they were friends, then when they were enemies, easier than looking at Misaki's cheerful face and realizing he wasn't content to be friends again, even best friends.

"Saru! Pay attention!"

Saruhiko didn't really need to pay that much attention to win the video game, but it would be helpful to think a little less about how distracting Misaki was and more on winning against him.

He didn't. He leaned over, shoved the controller out of a startled Misaki's hands, and kissed him.


End file.
